house_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy
General Information Amy is from Rhode Island and quite recently moved to this location. Eager to join a sorority, she undertakes a scavenger hunt which will be over the day after the party, your help is therefore highly appreciated. Walkthrough Amy (v.0.13.3) The reward for this walkthrough are either a one-time blowjob by or a one-time fuck with Amy. Side-story rewards include a blowjob by Frank and seeing Ashley naked. This walkthrough competes with the walkthrough of Brittney ending in both getting completely naked. Preparation - Get the credit card from the living room (where Frank is sitting) out of the right drawer of the computer table. (Don't let Derek see you). - Get the mug from the shelf next to the slider door in the kitchen and fill it with water ("use with" with the faucet in the kitchen). - Get the towel from the downstairs bathroom. - Get Madisons phone left to the faucet in the master bathroom. - Get the paper next to the laptop in the study room. - Get the chocolate bar from the top shelf in the study room and use it with the water mug. - Get the pencil from the desk in the skybed room. Going for Amy ''Opportunity: "Talk to Derek" - Approach Derek, you don't need to say anything. ''Opportunity: "Scavenger Hunt" (1/8) - Approach Amy and introduce yourself and ask why she is so reclusive. - Tell her that you like scavenger hunts and offer your help. - Approch her a second time and take a look at the list. - Hand over the credit card. Opportunity: "Scavenger Hunt" (2/8) - Approach her again and take a look at the scavenger hunt's list. - Ask Frank for a condom. - Go to Derek, ask him whether Frank is gay and tell him you think you are. - Ask him what's Amy's deal. - Go back to Frank and tell him you are attracted to him. - Follow Frank outside and receive a blowjob as well as the condom. - Hand over the condom to Amy. - Wait till she is close to the chimney room or ask Derek about Amy. After Derek tells you that Amy likes Panic at the Disco, approach her again. Tell her that the song reminds you of the one of Panic at the Disco and that they are okay, but not the best. Opportunity: "Scavenger Hunt" (3/8) - Approach her and take a look at the scavenger hunt's list. - Ask Derek for his shirt and tell him there is a petition going around. - Go to the living room (where Frank sits) and click on the PC to create the petition. - Click on the printer next to it and print the petition. - Talk to every person at the party about the petition. - - Amy: You have to sign it. - - Frank: Its for re-establishing prohibition. - - Stephanie: The prettiest signature wins. - - Katherine: Its to castrate all men. - - Brittney: Its for a free the nipples campaign. - - Ashley: Its for Derek to take his shirt off. - - Patrick: Offer to help him out and tell him that its a surprise petition. - - Rachael: Tell her that everything is cool and that its for Derek to take his shirt off. - - Leah: Tell her it's for that we all want Derek to get his shirt off. - - Madison: You have to talk to her at the end. - - - Say that she is doing fine, say that brownie points are the way bakers keep score and say goodbye. - - - Get close to her after you've talked to everyone at the party (and unlocked some opportunities unrelated to the Amy quest) and she will approach you. - - - Tell her that you have many questions and that Derek is searching you (to end the conversation) - - - Approach her again and ask to sign the petition to make Derek lift his shirt. - Hand over the petition to Derek. - Hand over the shirt to Amy. ''Opportunity: "Scavenger Hunt" (4/8) Includes opportunites: "Return Madison's Phone", "Ashley's Wet", "A Change of Heart", "Invasion of Privacy" - Approach Amy again and take a look at the list. - Hand over the phone to Madison and ask for reward, accept to humiliate Ashley. - Ask Ashley why she is distracted, ask how you can help with this beer accident, tell her she is still adorable. - Further tell her that she is hotter than Madison, that she is the co-host of this party, promise to help Brittney. - Hand over the towel and accept to get Madison's diary. - Go into the master bedroom, next to the window there is a desk with a mirror. - Click on "use with" to use the gastronomy book, paper and pencil to get the safe combination. - Open the safe in the master bedroom closet and retrieve the diary. - Hand over the diary to Ashley. - Ask her whether you have earned her trust now and follow her into the sky bed room. - Approach her and offer to wash her clothes. - Approach her a second time and ask for her panties ''possible when having status "BFF" and "Love", if not having it yet, get the [https://house-party.wikia.com/wiki/Item_locations#Garden flower and the blue hair dye, make the red flower blue and hand it over to her] - Put Ashley's clothes into the washer and wait until the sound stops.* - Then put them out of the washer and insert them into the dryer.* - Hand over the clean clothes to Ashley.* *Intention: Get her out of the skybed room to not disturb your sexual interaction with Amy. Alteratively, you can hand over the tampered soda (soda used with laxatives) and wait until she goes to the bathroom. - Hand over Ashley's panties to Amy. If you continue at this point, you will miss the opportunity of getting Amy and Brittney completely naked. - Take a look at the list again, tell Amy to fuck the sorority and keep her dignity. - Approach her again, ask her about her sorority and accept to visit her at the fire pit. - Go to the kitchen and inspect the microwave. - Ask Katherine why it isn't working. - Wait a few moments, Katherine will approach and tell you that she has fixed the microwave. - Use the microwave with the chocolate and water in mug and wait until its done. - Ask Amy what she will do now that she's not joining the sorority. Agree to follow her to the fire pit. - Hand over the hot chocolate to Amy at the fire pit. - Approach her again and tell her that the fire is relaxing, that you seek the company of interesting people and that you want to get to know her better. - Tell her that it is not about where she is, but who, ask her to go somewhere private and that it was a pleasure to meet her. - Follow her into the sky bedroom and ask her about having a little bit of fun. - Now you have to undress her by repeatedly asking for some fun and taking off the respective clothes. Additional Information - If you grab her breast during cowgirl, she will ask you how her breasts feel. If you answer that they are perfect, her orgasm meter will fill by a considerable amountCategory:Characters Category:Walkthrough